


First Chance Kate

by BrokePerception



Category: Last Chance Harvey (2008)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened about a year after Kate and Harvey first met. Kate/Harvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Chance Kate

**Tuesday**

Harvey could feel her writhe beside him; uneasily tossing, and turning. "Kate," he whispered, lying on his side facing her. He quietly reached for her forehead to feel if maybe a fever or such could be the cause of that.

Kate's bright sapphire eyes suddenly opened into the shadows of the early Tuesday daylight, and even before he could say anything about it, she had already gotten up, having pushed the sheets aside hastily – and had run into the direction of their interconnected little bathroom.

Harvey quietly raised. "Kate?" He voiced; nearly immediately getting a consecution of gagging, retching sounds in return… Maybe it could be an illness nonetheless?

* * *

**Wednesday**

Harvey could feel her writhe beside him again; uneasily tossing, and turning, much like the previous couple of nights. "Kate? Sweetie?"

She hastily kicked aside her covers, not giving him much of a chance to respond, before running then disappearing into the bathroom. Harvey rather worriedly rose off the bed. He quietly listened to the sound of his companion throwing up again, worry rising even higher. Harvey intuitively moved to go check up on her, right when he could hear their toilet upstairs being flushed, soon followed by her weakly shuffling back into the bedroom.

He could feel her shiver lightly when curling up in bed beside him again. Harvey's left hand moved to lay lovingly around her waist. She, however, pushed it away again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feebly wiping her tears off at the corner of her pillow.

Harvey's brow furrowed in even deeper worry. "Sweetie, maybe you could better take a day off tomorrow. You haven't been feeling that well for days."

"I can't," she whimpered, in that luscious but tired English utterance. "Oonagh's been sick, too… I'm sure that it'll be over very soon."

"I hope," Harvey sighed.

* * *

Kate's eyes meticulously ran over the piece of paper that had come with the test. She had done this only once before, and that actually had been thirty years ago. These tests had improved… She suddenly heard their door falling shut, and hastily gathered everything, getting up, and hiding it behind their Senseo only barely in time. "Honey, I'm home!"

Harvey frowned, upon seeing her leaning against their grayish kitchen counter so awkwardly, as if hiding something behind her back. "Sweetie…?" He whispered, quietly nearing, eyes nearly immediately catching a little white and blue box with fuchsia behind the Senseo. He quietly reached for it, at once noticing her biting her lip. Harvey passively read what was upon the box.

"Sweetie, is this what I…?" Kate nodded. "You haven't…?" Kate's head quietly nodded back and forth in denial. That's when she really couldn't contain her tears anymore.

"I easily recognized…" she uttered. "I have been here before already," she whimpered, in tears. "I'm not really supposed to be having a baby anymore at this age…"

"Shh…"

* * *

"Kate? Sweetie?" Harvey's concerned voice sounded through the locked bathroom door. Kate Walker's bright blue eyes remained upon the test, while unlocking, and quietly directing her gaze to Harvey's, only handing him the test to check for himself.

Harvey carefully hugged her in happiness upon finding it positive. "I surely wouldn't have guessed that I would be into diapers again at this age anymore, but… I would be happy to take care of you, and him or her, if you would be choosing to go through with this, though." Harvey's eyes connected with hers seriously.

She didn't have to think about that much longer than that. She nodded, before tearing up of happiness.


End file.
